marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Josiah Guthrie
Josiah 'Joey' Guthrie is the biological son of Cannonball (Sam Guthrie). History When Graydon Creed ran for office, Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) went undercover at his campaign office, where he met a beautiful, but harsh woman named Jillian who only wanted to advance in a political career. The two ended up having a fling in which she became pregnant. At first Jillian didn't want to be a mother and agreed to sign over parental rights to Sam, who had planned to take a break from the X-Men to raise the baby in Kentucky around his family. Eventually Jillian had a change of heart and agreed to go with Sam back home in order to give the child a stable home, but then a car accident ruined their plans weeks before the baby was due. When Jillian died in the E/R, the baby had to be delivered right there, but further complications arose. The baby boy suffered from a deadly weak immune system, and would not survive the next 24 hours. A devastated Sam was about to give up hope when his mutant friend Jesse told him that there may be a way. Jesse, having the power to open portals anywhere he pleased, could open a portal to a world where the air would be able to heal Baby Josiah's immune system almost immediately. The catch being that the portal could only be opened once. Sam planned to take the baby there himself to raise, but then his Grandfather Zachery informed him that Sam was needed on Earth and offered to take the baby himself. A tearful Sam agreed and watched his Grandfather take the child to another world, never knowing if his Grandfather or newborn son lived long enough to one day possibly be rescued. The Quest For Franklin Richards When Sam was poisoned by Vincent Von Doom, he was given a week to live before the poison killed him, although "The blood of the youngest in the Guthrie line" was said to be able to save him. After recounting the story of Josiah to his little brother Icarus (Joshua Guthrie) , Josh wasn't about to lose another person he loved and upon hearing the story surrounding the baby's birth, vowed to bring the boy home to save Sam. When the team left to find Franklin in the multi-verse, Icarus remained behind, and with the help of Alex Power and Yoshi, started to look for Josiah in the hopes of bringing him home. Appearances New Warriors Vol. 2 #31 - Referenced New Warriors Vol. 2 #32 - Shown in flashback (as a newborn) and at his current age of 12 (living in an another dimension). New Warriors 2018 Annual New Warriors #35 New Warriors #36 Powers & Abilities Joey has all of his father's powers, only with the added ability of being able to control and guide himself while in flight. Also knows how to handle a bo-staff and handle himself in hand to hand fights. Trivia * Due to the circumstances involving Josiah's birth not happening in M2K's timeline, Smasher is not his biological mother in the M2K Universe. * Due to time moving faster in the other dimension, Josiah has aged 12 years instead of 4. Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:New Warriors Members Category:Guthrie Family Members